


Under the Boardwalk

by Dpooh1970



Category: Call the Midwife, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpooh1970/pseuds/Dpooh1970
Summary: What if Patsy and Delia met as children at the Boardwalk?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, maybe more
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Under the Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER...  
> Thank You to SuperBanna for nudging me to try.

It was a bright sunny day, the kind of day where the light spilled out in rich golden beams that arched over the fading grey wood of the pier, when one girl watched another with bright curiosity.

She was curious because, well, what an odd place it was to see a girl like that; dressed in a white dress with lavender ribbon trim and matching ribbon in her hair on the beach. As The brunette came closer, she realized belatedly that the girl had been crying.

From under the boardwalk the brunette heard someone say, “geez, what have you got to cry about?” 

Startled, Delia looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. The answer followed the watcher as Delia heard, “Let me guess, I bet you’re lost.”

Relaxing now as Delia realized that the source of the voice was coming from under the boardwalk, she began to focus on the girl who’d been so aware of her, sitting cross legged under the steps.

”Hi...’ Delia answered nervously, ‘I’m Delia Busby and yes, I... I seem to be lost and I can’t remember the name of my hotel.”

Coming out from under the boardwalk Delia could just see the figure of a redheaded girl dressed in tank top and jean-shorts. The figure rocked on her heels, hands in her pockets. 

For a startling moment Delia felt a strange sense of familiarity roll over her. As though she’d met this girl somewhere before.

“Well,’ the girl said brightly, ‘my name’s Patsy, Patsy Mount. I think I should be able to get you back to your hotel.”

After a few more questions Patsy had indeed identified the hotel and offered to take Delia back to it. As they walked together along the way Delia pleaded to Patsy to have some fun on the boardwalk. She explained to Patsy that she never got to have fun and excitement like this, this was an adventure… An adventure with a new friend that felt like someone she had known her entire life, Delia thought to herself.

Suddenly Patsy could hear her name being yelled at by the only voice that she would recognize immediately, her mother, Kristin Mount. “Oh, there you are love, I’ve been looking up and down the boardwalk for you. It’s almost time for us to leave, we’re head back home.”

“Not now mom,’ Patsy groaned. Her cheeks burning. ‘I’ve made a new friend. This is Delia. She got lost, and I’m taking her back to her hotel.”

Kristin gave Delia a once over and then relented, realizing there was probably no harm in this, she attempted to be stern as she told them they had two hours. In two hours Patsy must be back at her hotel and ready to go.

Squealing with delight, not waiting for her mom to change her mind Patsy and Delia and took off running down the boardwalk. First they stopped and played a little ring toss. Then there was the shooting gallery followed by the arcade. Delia had no idea she could be so competitive and mastered the “whack-a-mole” game with no problem. 

Time passed too quickly as they raced to create memories.

Realizing it was time for Patsy to walk Delia to her hotel, they began walking, slower than before. As they left the boardwalk they spotted a quick photo booth and decided to take pictures. They split the four pictures into sets of two and put their address on the back of each, they promised they would write each other and stay in contact. Then these two new fast friends strolled hand in hand back to the Hotel Gryffindor where Delia was staying. 

Drawing nearer though Patsy took in the surroundings with dawning inadequacy. The uniformed doorman who nodded in recognition to Delia would never have done such a thing to Patsy. When they’d nearly reached the threshold Delia pulled on Patsys arm and implored her to come inside; she wanted to treat her to an ice cream sundae. 

Just as they were about to enter the dining area, Mr. Busby spotted his daughter, Delia, running up to her the portly looking man engulfed her in a hug, “There you are, I was getting worried, I had no idea where you were Sweetheart.”

Delia barely noted the concern as she smiled and replied simply, “I was with Pats, she found me lost on the beach and she offered to bring me back here.” Patsy smiled as she liked the sound of her new nickname she was just given.

Mr. Busby looked to Patsy, first a bit taken back by her looks, but then realizing the happiness on his daughter’s face he gave Patsy a wink and said, “Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely, it looks like you girls had a quite exciting and enjoyable afternoon.” 

“We did.’ Delia beamed. ‘I promise to tell you all about it later dad.” And with that Mr. Busby put Delia down.

Delia ran over to Patsy, hugging her and thanking her for the best adventure she ever had. About this time Patsy also realize that she needed to get going herself. The girls hugged again each saying at the same time, “don’t forget to write.” And again in unison they said to each other, “oh of course Deels, we’re friends aren’t we?” “oh of course Pats, we’re friends aren’t we?” (This time it was Delia who was smiling at the nickname she was just given.) They both giggled and went their separate ways, Delia upstairs to the penthouse with her father and Patsy out the front door back to the boardwalk to find her mom.


End file.
